Adam Hall
| birth_place = Kalamazoo, MI, USA | draft = 52nd overall | former_teams = Nashville Predators New York Rangers Minnesota Wild Pittsburgh Penguins Tampa Bay Lightning | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = Nashville Predators | career_start = 2002 }} Adam Hall (born August 14, 1980) is an American professional ice hockey player who is currently playing for the Philadelphia Flyers of the National Hockey League (NHL). A second round selection of the Nashville Predators in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft, Hall has played for the New York Rangers, Minnesota Wild, Tampa Bay Lightning and Pittsburgh Penguins in addition to the Predators. Playing career Hall was a member of the United States National Development Team Program, and twice represented the United States at the World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, in 1999 and 2000. He was selected 52nd overall by the Nashville Predators in the second round of the 1999 NHL Entry Draft. He played four years with the Michigan State Spartans and was named to the Central Collegiate Hockey Association's Second All-Star Team in 2000. He played his first NHL game for the Nashville Predators in 2001–02 after graduating from Michigan State. He scored 16 goals and 12 assists in 2002–03, his rookie season. After four seasons with the Predators, he was dealt to the New York Rangers in exchange for Dominic Moore prior to the 2006–07 NHL season. Hall played only half a season on Broadway, and was dealt to the Minnesota Wild for Pascal Dupuis in February 2007. On October 1, 2007 he signed a one-year, two-way deal with the Pittsburgh Penguins and contributed during the Penguins run to the 2008 Stanley Cup Finals. where they lost in six games to the Detroit Red Wings. He left the Penguins following the season, signing a three year deal with the Tampa Bay Lightning worth $1.8-million. continue signing spree, sign Kolzig, Vrbata, Hall |publisher=ESPN |date=2008-07-02 |accessdate=2010-01-26}} Hall spent most of the 2009/2010 season with the Lightning's AHL affiliate, the Norfolk Admirals. Under Guy Boucher, Hall played in all 82 games with the Lightning last season, recording seven goals and 18 points. He led the Lightning in face-off percentage with 55 percent and ranked fourth overall with 360 face-offs won. Hall also led the team with 152 hits and was third among forwards with 59 blocked shots. He was Tampa Bay’s nominee for the Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy after battling his way back to the NHL in 2010-11. He was one of four Bolts to play in all 82 games. The 30-year-old veteran also played in all 18 Stanley Cup Playoff games with the Lightning as they made it to within one game of the Stanley Cup Final. He recorded a goal and five points during the postseason. On the 29th of June, Hall was re-signed to a one-year, one-way contract. During the 2012 NHL lockout, Hall was signed to his second European team on a temporary contract with EV Ravensburg Tower Stars of the German 2nd Bundesliga. Hall led the team in his tenure with the Tower Stars with 15 points in 17 games before returning to the Lightning for the shortened 2012–13 season. Twenty games into the season, Hall was placed on waivers and claimed by the Carolina Hurricanes on March 16, 2013. On April 2, 2013, Hall was traded back to the Lightning along with a 7th-round draft pick for Marc-André Bergeron. The Lightning promptly placed him on waivers and he was claimed by the Philadelphia Flyers on April 3. Hall signed a one-year, $600,000 contract with the Flyers on July 4, 2013. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International }} References External links * * Category:Born in 1980 Category:American ice hockey players Category:KalPa players Category:Michigan State Spartans players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Nashville Predators draft picks Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players